WolfSpeaker
by TheoneandonlyWolf-man
Summary: Kyle has some problems when he gets his 16 year old girlfriend preganant. He finds out he is a Wolf-speaker: A person of Quileute blood who can commune with wolves. When a tirp to Washington puts his friends in danger, can his power be enough to save them
1. Ah Crap!

A/N: If you do not like Twilight, STOP READING NOW! I HAT E COMMENTS SAYINF HOW MUCH PEOPLE THINK TWILIGHT SUCKS IF YOU HATE IT SO MUCH, WHY ARE YOU READING THESE STORIES?! If you do like Twilight, this is another version I am starting on it. None of the original characters will be in it in the first few chapters but they will make their way into the story. Enjoy and comment nice things if you can!

"Get your butts moving twerps!" The gym teacher shouted at us. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk the track. No one was really forcing any of us to run so most of us walked. The teacher was just a fat jerk who liked to be harsh and force kids to do things they didn't want to and gave out detentions for the heck of it.

"I said to RUN!!!!!" he shouted again. The bell rang and that's when everyone ran….for the door that is. And that's when the worse day of my life started.

I was standing in front of the only exit when the bell rang. The stampede of about fifty kids was now running at me. I'm not a very fast kid and so I was trampled over so everyone could get out the door. Some idiot rammed me into the wall and I think crushed my shoulder blade.

I walked out of the gym and into the boys changing room. There was a frenzy of boys acting like boys and doing stupid stuff. Some were throwing deodorant around while others fought with each other. I quickly changed with a few twinges from my shoulder. Then I headed for lunch.

I sat at the table with all my friends. My girlfriend Theresa Vollette sat to my left and leaned into my shoulder. I ran my hands through her hair and just stared at my food. I was not hungry today for some reason.

"Hey guys!" Ryan Adams said as he sat down at our table. Ryan was a very hyper and energetic guy. "How is my best sister doing?" he said looking at Theresa. (They are not actual brother and sister, just call each other by that)

"Fine," Theresa mumbled.

Ryan frowned, "Liar, I can tell you are having a problem. What is it?"

She looked up at me as if wanting me to answer. I was at a loss of what she wanted to tell him. She put her hand to her stomach and I knew instantly. I nodded and blushed. Everyone looked at me waiting.

"Ummm…Theresa…is…umm…pregnant." I said.

"Yeah right," Katie Sutlab snorted. "That's a funny prank but tell us the truth."

"I'm tired because of the lecture I got from my parents last night." Theresa yawned and giggled. Then it clicked in everyone's heads. "WHAT?!" they all shouted. The whole cafeteria looked at our table. Theresa shoved her head into my shoulder and growned.

"Shut. Up. Now." I growled.

"OMG! WHY YOU TWO?! WHY?!" Ryan shouted at us. I threw my reading book at him and it hit his face. Katie sat in silence. Ryan rubbed his nose and glared at me.

"Ryan, your nose is bleeding." Jacob Morn laughed.

"You should go to the nurse." Victoria Olanoe frowned. Her boyfriend Sam Relfleck grinned at me.

"Don't you dare say it Sam." I barked at him.

"And what is it that I was going to say?" Sam's grin got bigger.

"Just keep your tiny little mouth shut or you'll have this lunch tray stuck in your throat." I glared at him.

"Like you could do that Kyle. You're a little weakling. Little weakling Kyle Anderson." Jon Douglas chuckled.

"Would you all just shut up?!" Katie yelled at them. She turned to Theresa. "When did you find out?"

She blushed. "About three weeks ago."

"We need to talk after school sister." she demanded.

"And don't think you're not coming Mr. Anderson." She looked at me. I nodded and hung my head.

"Ummm…I got…" Theresa began.

"You're not getting out of this…and we don't have cheer practice today."

_"My car is close by the school. We'll escape."_ I whispered to her. She nodded into my shoulder which twinged.

"Ryan, make sure that Kyle doesn't run for his car after seventh period." Katie said. We were doomed.

"Then you make sure Theresa doesn't run either." He told her.

"Duh." she rolled her eyes. The bell rang and everyone got up and dumped their trays. I continued to sit with Theresa.

"_*sigh*_…We'll just have to suffer her wrath. Let's get to U.S. History." She sighed and got up. I groaned and grabbed both our stuff, dumped our trays, and we walked to class holding hands. We sat at our desks, which were right next to each other, and turned to the teacher. When class ended, we had to go separate ways.

I got a detention my next hour for accidently locking my wood teacher out of the room. Then I sliced my finger open during art class and had to go to the nurse's office. Our nurse was evil. Then the last hour of the day came. I watched the clock minutes pass by. Tick tock, tick tock. I used the super math abilities I have and calculated the distance between the door, me, and Ryan. I was two feet from the door, Ryan was twelve feet from the door and ten feet from me. I had a slim chance.

The bell rang and I ran for it. I saw Theresa running down the hall ahead of me, Katie behind her. Something weird happened at that time. I started to gain speed and flew past Katie in a second. Theresa tripped and I slowed my run. Katie almost got to her when I ran, grabbed her, and ran outside. We jumped into my car and squealed out of the parking lot. We were both laughing.

We drove out into the forest just outside our town. I took side roads and even used dirt roads. Theresa made me stop when the sun began to set. She hopped out of the car and threw up of the ground.

"God, I hate throwing up." She grumbled as I got out and helped her up.

"I think we should go home now." I said.

"I don't want to go home tonight." She groaned.

"Where would we go?" I asked her.

"Stay in your car, go to a hotel, anywhere but home."

I shrugged and turned the car around. I got back on a side road and turned towards the city. We were driving back when I accidently flicked of the lights off on my car. I flicked them back on just as we hit something. The car stopped instantly which caused us to be thrown forward. Luckily, we were buckled but the whip-lash hurt. The grip was extremely hard; I think they broke my arm. What scarred me is when they put their teeth to my neck.

As soon as I felt two puncture wounds pierce my throat, I thought. _Oh shit! I'm being attacked by a vampire!_ It let go of me and started to choke. I reached up to the wound which was already healing. It grabbed me again and took a chunk out of my arm. When it drank the blood, it started to choke again. I saw the lights a car coming. I dragged myself out in front of it hoping it would follow me.

It didn't. It went for Theresa instead. I launched myself at it but it turned and ran at me…straight into the oncoming car. The car tried to stop and spun around. Its backside hit me and smashed me into my own car. I heard Theresa scream. Then I blacked.


	2. Wolfspeaker

I woke with a searing pain in my arm. I groaned in pain. I felt a movement beside me. I opened my eyes and turned to see a wolf sleeping between me and Theresa. It was a little baby one. I heard this weird tearing sound and turned to see a wolf pack eating a body. I saw the dead vampire against a tree. What were the wolves eating? I realized it was the people from the other car that hit the vampire and me. I felt sick at that thought.

Then a wolf came over to me. It bent its head down and bit my arm. I screamed and the wolves ran. The baby wolf looked up and then down at my arm. It licked the injury and I yelped as it did.

"Don't move so much." It said. I sighed and did a double take. Did it just speak to me?

"Did you just talk?" I asked. It gave me a dumb look. "No, I moved my jaw and imaginary words came out." It looked at Theresa. "Your girlfriend is just sleeping so you know. She passed out after you pulled her from the car."

"How are you talking?" I asked it.

"Well, all animals talk, we just don't understand each other. But a distant relative of yours had the ability to transform into a wolf. It was lost as generations went on. But you have a slight bit of this ability. You can understand and talk to wolves." It finished.

"What tribe?" I asked not believing him.

"The Quileute," The wolf said and went back to licking the wound.

"Is there really such a tribe?" I asked.

"Yep, up in Washington."

"How do you know so much?"

"I'm older then I look. I'm actually five years old. I used to live in Washington…until they started hunting us. Your girlfriend stirs. I must go now. If you need to contact me, howl my name." the wolf said.

"What's your name?" I asked as it walked away. I felt so crazy that I was asking this.

"Ark!" it howled and ran off into the woods. I felt Theresa stir beside me and turned to look at her.

"Theresa?" I whispered.

"Ummmmmmm……" she groaned. I sat up and looked for my car. It sat on the road and looked as if I hit a deer. Good, that was the cover.

"Honey, wake up…we got to go." I said shaking her.

"I feel sore." she groaned.

"You're a cheerleader. You do crazy movements that make you hurt in worse places."

"Shut. Up." she said and reached her arms out to have me lift her up. I frowned. I probably couldn't help her. I tried to lift her up but fell on top of her. Her eyes shot open and face turned beat red.

"I'm moving, don't worry." I said getting off of her, my face flushing. She sat up and then I helped her stand. We walked to the car.

"I'm going to hate going home." Theresa yawned.

"Me too," I sighed. I started the car. The hood rattled as we drove do to the dent in it. I'd hate to explain what happened.

"My mom's going to kill me for not coming home last night." Theresa said and hung her head.

"And my mom is going to tear me to pieces." I gulped. I was not going to be living much longer for sure. We got to Theresa house and sat in the car.

"Time to face the judgment." she gulped.

"I'll come with you. I said."

"You'll be killed to." She said. I grabbed her hand.

"I'm coming with you." We got out of the car and walked to the front door of her house. It swung open and I was slugged in the face.

"You little dipshit!" her dad shouted at me. I rubbed my face. Ow…He hit hard.

"DAD!" Theresa shouted.

"Where were you two last nights?" her mom asked.

"We went for a drive and hit a deer. The car spun off the road and hit a tree, knocking us both unconscious." Theresa lied. Wow…she was a really good liar. I would have to keep that in mind. Her dad looked at me.

"She's right." I said.

"Get inside the house." Theresa's dad said. As soon she was inside, he slammed the door shut. I stood there for a bit, listening to the yelling but not hearing the words before I went back to my car. I drove home and went to the front door. It was locked. I went around back and found boxes with a note.

_'You are no longer considered part of th__is __family. All your stuff is packed for you. Signed, your old Mom.' _

I sighed. I knew this was going to happen. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed a number.

"Mr. Red? I'm ready to rent that apartment. What? You already sold it? Ok. Yes. Thanks anyway. Have a good day." I shut my phone. There went that plan. I had two other plans but one was probably out the window now. I'd still give it a shot though.

I loaded my car with the boxes then drove to the house I maybe could stay at; Theresa's. I got out of the car and went to the door. I gulped and knocked on the door. Ryan answered.

"Hey Kyle, what do you want?" he said, glaring at me.

"Ummm…I am now not considered part of my family and…" I said. Theresa poked her head around a corner, her eyes beaming. Her dad came up behind Ryan and I gulped.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"I was kicked out of my house and was wondering..."

"There are three conditions," He interrupted. "One, you don't get to share a room with Theresa. Two, you are going to take care of her and your child when it's born. Third, if you leave her, you will be hunted down and killed." he finished. I nodded my head.

"Understood." I said. Theresa came up and hugged me. "I'll help you get the stuff! We'll put you in the spare room!"

I rolled my eyes and we went out to my car and started to grab boxes. Ryan helped to. We went to the spare room and set boxes down. I looked out the window. Theresa lived on the edge of town so her backyard led into a wooded area. I got a good view of it from the window. I laughed remembering the time we took her four-wheeler out there and tipped it over. We finished bringing my stuff in and I sat on the bed in the room. Theresa sat next to me.

"Well I'm sorry that your mom kicked you out." she said.

"I'm not. I now get to stay with you." I smiled. The door swung open and her dad stood there. "This door stays open." he said and walked away. We looked at each other then both began to laugh.

"I could take the door _off_." Her dad said from the hallway.

"But what if he has to change clothes?" Theresa giggled. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Don't make me change my mind about him staying here." Her dad threatened. We both laughed again. There was a knock at the door and we heard Ryan answer.

"Hey Katie, she's in the spare room."

"On no!" Theresa gasped. She shoved me in the closet then climbed in herself and hid behind the clothes.

"You two can get out of the closet now." Katie said as she stepped in the room.

"Stupid telepathy." Theresa grumbled as we climbed out of the closet. I laughed at their supposed mental link.

"You avoided me yesterday and then disappeared last night." Katie tapped her foot at us.

"Well…there was a good reason...." Theresa began but Katie shushed her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well...I...I felt embarrassed that it actually happened and...Yeah..." Theresa blushed.

"It's my fault," I said. "You had just left for your two week vacation when it happened and I told her not to tell you. Then we both forgot about it until she felt sick and decided to take the pregnancy test."

"Is that why you weren't at school on Wednesday?" Katie asked Theresa. She nodded. "I don't if I should yell at you for not telling me and getting pregnant at 16 or if I should congratulate you...I'll do both. Congratulations on your new baby...NOW WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT AND NOT TELL ME?!"

"Well you should know Katie." I said smiling. She glared at me.

"I'll hurt you too." she said.

"I'm not scared of you." I said. She was short but I still was slightly scarred though I acted tough. Katie then looked back Theresa. Her angry face disappeared and was replaced with a big smile. "How can I be angry at you? I'm just soooo happy! I am going to be with you throw all of this!" Theresa smiles and they start chatting about the baby. I smiled at them and left the room to go for a walk.


	3. Questions

I decided to take a walk in the woods. It would be a peaceful and quiet place to think. And I had a few questions for Ark. I shook my head. I can't believe that I think that was real. When I thought I was deep enough in the woods, I stopped and took a few breaths. Then I shouted, "ARK!"

Nothing. I grumbled to myself and thought what the little wolf had told me. Ark had said to howl his name. How would I howl his name? I thought about it and shook my head. I lifted my head and looked to the sky. Here goes nothing, I thought to myself.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKK!" I tried my best to howl and ended up starting to choke. I coughed a bit and then heard rustling behind me. I turned and saw Ark padding up behind me. He looked like he was laughing at me.

"I heard you the first time. Did you think I would just teleport to you? I can talk to you but I can't do magic." Ark laughed at me.

"Oh…um…well…" I stuttered. Oh how embarrassing. I knew I should have at least waited longer.

"Why did you call me Wolf-speaker? I am a busy wolf you know. I've got things to do, animals to hunt, places to be, just to name a few." Ark sat down and licked his paw.

"How is it even possible to talk to wolves?" I said. Ark laughed. "You're talking to one now are you not?"

"Well, yeah, but why me?" I asked then regretted doing so, remembering he had already told me.

"You were born with it, I told you that. If you are going to continue to ask questions I already told you the answers to, I'm leaving." Ark began to walk away.

"Wait! Why now? Why have I never been able to talk to talk to them before?" I yelled after him. Ark stopped and turned.

"Have you ever believed in what you call fantasy actually being reality and an everyday occurrence?"

"Of course I have!" I said, now feeling aggravated.

"Have you truly believed? Have you actually tried to talk to wolves before? Or did you wish fantasy was reality?"

"Well…ye…umm…no…I did really wish these things were real. All the time. Eventually I gave up on the idea and thought it was all just childish dreams." I admitted.

"These are not childish dreams. People stopped believe long ago and many just don't want to believe. I'll tell you this; walk to school and look around at everything living. They may seem a lot different then you once believed." Ark said and disappeared into the bushes.

I stood there for awhile trying to think this was all a dream. I pinched myself to wake up but all that happened was a stinging pain and me standing in a cold breeze in the middle of the woods. I looked up to see dark clouds beginning to cover the sky above me. Thunder nearby told me I had to quickly get back to the house.

It had just started to rain when I got back to Theresa's house. I knocked on the door like normal. Her dad answered.

"You can just walk in now. You don't have to knock." He stared down at me.

"Sorry, habit." I shrugged and came in. The smell of grilled cheese sandwiches reached my nose and my stomach growled. I never had breakfast today and it was nearly one o'clock.

Theresa and Katie were still talking and laughing when I entered the kitchen. Ryan was the one cooking and I pretending to gag at the food.

"Shut up Kyle. I can cook and you know it." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Surrrrrrre, I believe you." I joked and grabbed a sandwich.

"You're just jealous because you can't cook." He grumbled.

"I can cook a lot more then you. I can cook waffles, pancakes, BBQ chicken on the grill, cheesy chicken and rice bake, etc. Need I go on?" I chuckled.

"Well I can cook….ummm…grilled cheese and ramen noodles!" he said, acting as if those were good meals for everyday.

"Nummy. A snack is all you know how to cook."

"Will you to girls stop fighting and eat?" Katie pretended to yell at us. Everyone broke out laughing.

"Sorry madam Katie." I smiled. "Have you forgiven us for not telling you?"

"I've forgiven T.J. but not so much you. You still need to make a reason for me to forgive you." Katie smirked.

"Would a hug work?" I pleaded.

"No. A hug would not work."

"How about a Ryan hugs? Ryan hugs are amazing and you know it." I grinned.

"Don't bring me into this Kyle." Ryan said. "I do love to give amazing hugs and we all know that my hugs are much better than yours but this is your mess, not mine, which you have to fix."

"Can I still have a Ryan hug though?" Katie pouted.

"Of course." He smiled and gave her a big hug. Then she turned to me. "Now, what are you going to do to make me forgive you?"

"Never call you Short Stuff again and make you that necklace you've been bugging me to do. Would that work?" I grinned.

"OMG! Would you really? I'll forgive you when you get it to me. Don't forget it is supposed to say BFF on it and have one for me and Theresa and they can connect to make a butterfly?" She said in one breath. I nodded and rolled my eyes. I turned as she squealed with joy and returned to eating my lunch.

While we ate, I found out Katie was planning on spending the night and she and Theresa were going to have a baby talk. I laughed and told them to have fun.

"You're listening too young man." Theresa and Katie said at the same time. Both giggled. I groaned as a joke but Theresa jabbed me in the side saying that it wasn't something to joke about. Of course a baby isn't something to joke about. It's a baby for Pete's sake! This was going to be one long night.


	4. Voices

**A/N:** Hi there my readers. It's been a long time since my last update. The main reason was because my laptop was getting maintenance on it for the past month. Anyways…to the important stuff. I own all my charaters in this story thus far. I am not quite to the twilight part of it but I am almost there.

_"When things do not go the way you plan and something strange happens, take in a deep breath, close your eyes, count to ten, and let out that breath. Then open your eyes and look at the world as it truly is."_

Kyle Schrauth, Writer of this wonderful chapter.

"Ok you two, first things first; why did you do it and where?" Katie put her hands on her knees and looked at us with her right eyebrow raised?

Theresa turned red and said, "Well….at the time that it happened it just seemed right…."

"You're not telling me everything hun. I can tell through our telepathy." She tapped her head. I let out a chuckle. She turned to me, "Do you have anything to say?"

"A bunch but are you sure you want to ask that question….mother?" I laughed again.

"Yes, yes I do want to ask that question….future son-in-law." She grinned. Theresa rolled her eyes at us.

"Ok, but be warned; it is not PG at all." I grinned back. Theresa turned a deep red and hid in her bed sheets.

"Lay it on me tough guy." Katie leaned forward and looked me in the eyes with a grin and eyes that could kill.

"As I said before, it was two days after you left on your vacation with your family in September. Theresa and I were four-wheeling in the woods out back when her four-wheeler ran out of gas. We pushed started to push it back towards the house when a coyote came barreling past us. Both of us jumped onto the four-wheeler I was driving and took off. I was traveling to fast and we hit a large dip with the right front tire and ended up flipping it and throwing us off."

"Somehow during the throw off, Theresa ended up on top of me. We started laughing and I distracted her with a kiss. Also during the throw off, my shirt had been torn off and Theresa took the moment to make out with my chest. I decided to take off her shirt and…"

"OK! I get it!" Katie covered her ears. "You don't have to go into details!"

"But you asked and I warned you." I smiled. Theresa made a groaning sigh underneath her sheets.

"I just asked why and where…wait….you had sex in the woods?" Katie shouted.

"SHHHH! And no! We came back here since her parents were out for the weekend." I quieted her before Theresa's parents heard.

"So where did you do it then?" She whispered to me.

"On my bed." Theresa poked her head from underneath the covers. Her hair was all in her face now and she looked like a banshee. I chuckled and Katie snorted a laugh. "Really? The woods would have been better. A bed is so cliché."

"Katie!" Theresa glared at her.

"What? It's true and you know it."

"You are not supposed to encourage him!"

"I'm not! I'm just telling you both the truth!"

"Traitor!"

"Hey! I'm not the one who got knocked up!"

Theresa gasped and put a hand to her chest. "That hurt Katie. That really hurt."

Katie frowned, "I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to."

"Hey! I only get to call her dear!" I frowned at her.

"No. My mom, dad, Katie and you all can call me dear." Theresa smirked at me. "But I will only let you can me lover."

Katie rolled her eyes. "So dear Theresa, what are you going to call the baby?"

I closed my eyes and laughed as they began talking about the baby. They were such spazes. They always acted like spazes when it came to girly things…and other things too. It's funny to watch them.

I opened my eyes to see big green ones staring back. I jumped and fell backwards, hitting my head on a shelf. I sat up quickly and looked around for the eyes. Theresa and Katie were staring at me like I was crazy. Then they went back to talking and left me in my shocked state.

"_Can you see me?"_ a hoarse whisper sounded from under the bed. My eyes darted to the where the voice had come from and I saw the same green eyes. I gulped and looked back at Theresa and Katie.

"_You must be a wolfspearker." _The voice talked again. I tried to ignore it by focusing on the girl's conversation.

"Ohhh! I can't wait for your baby! It's going to be sooooooooo cute!" Katie cooed.

"I know! I can't either! I hope it has its father's eyes!" Theresa looked over at me with a smile. I smiled too but a cold hand on my shoulder made me jump again.

"Kyle? Is there something wrong?" Theresa asked with a frown.

"Everythings fine. Just a bit cold I think." I lied. I looked towards the eyes again and saw nothing. My mind raced and I became slightly frightened.

"Kyle, it's like, 90 degrees in the house. How can it be cold?" Katie cocked an eyebrow.

"I…I…I don't know. I have a headache. I think I'm going to go to sleep." I said and stood up.

"Ahhhhh….poor Kyle is tired." She teased.

"Hey! Let him be! His mom kicked him out of his house today. He probably has to think things over." Theresa defended me and gave me a cute smile. I smiled back. "Yeah….that's it." I said and walked out of her room.

Was I started to see things differently like Ark said? Or was I just going insane. My world seemed to be falling apart and remaking itself in some weird dream world I could have come up with. Voice's and sounds I had never heard before were coming to my ears. I heard Ryan up in his room playing some sort of RPG game on his computer. I heard Theresa's parents talking about me and her as they watched T.V. on the second floor. I picked up my pace and ran to my room. I shut the door but still heard everyone talking. A migraine started to rip through my skull.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed into my pillow and blacked out.


End file.
